1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting device for a switch actuator and/or a lock for movable parts of a railway switch or crossing, including a rod assembly, in particular a sliding rod or a locking rod articulately connected with the movable part.
2. Prior Art
Switch actuators of the initially defined kind are described, for instance, in AT-B 388 198 and EP-B1 603 156. In the configuration according to AT-B 388 198 a long-hole connection is provided, via which a locking clamp that is displaceable by means of a sliding rod is articulately connected with the switch tongue. In EP-B1 603 156, which introduced a switch actuator with an integrated lock or a locking device, respectively, the connection with the movable rail tongue is realized via a joint piece which is articulately connected with the lock, or with the foot of the switch tongue, via pins. In those configurations, both tension and pressure are transmitted via the pin connection, wherein an additional connecting rod is required in configurations in which coupling is effected merely by means of a thrust member, said additional connecting rod transmitting the tensile connection during actuation and displacement in the counterdirection. The known couplings or connection devices, as a rule, serve to transmit vibrations from the tongue into the continuing rod assembly or into the locks and actuators. The admissible tongue play under applicable norms is limited to about 3 mm. If, in addition, articulations tolerate an additional play, this may result in the undesired non-release of the switch.